Cuando el juego termina
by Gaheller
Summary: ¿De cuándo acá James Potter se comportaba como una virgen tímida y asustadiza? -Slash-
1. El juego comienza

_**El mundo mágico y sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**_

Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Navideño del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación". Mi amiwis invisible es *redoble de tambores* Ali M.D XD Espero lo disfrutes.

Ella pidió literalmente:

_Un James y alguien. Slash, nada empalagoso, y ese alguien no puede ser: Ni Scopius Malfoy, ni nadie de la familia Weasley, ni de la familia Potter. ¡Incestos no, por favor!, Se aceptan Ocs. Y si se mete en el fic a Harry, que no es obligatorio, pero si se mete, tiene que ser un padre comprensivo y que acepte la sexualidad de su hijo. Indiferente longitud y Rating._

Juré ante la tumba de mi tortuga que iba a ser un fic corto, que no iba a enrollarme demasiado ni a armar demasiados videos hasta montar una telenovela que dejara a los guionistas de TV de mi país como unos pobres Noobs, pero pues bien… fracasé miserablemente. *hace una reverencia* es un _no-tan-long-fic._

Por último debo avisar que es mi primer Slash, así que ya se imaginaran el susto por la primiparada y tal, además el género no es mi fuerte. El caso, dejo de hablar y desfruta con el primer capi mi querida/odiada AI ^^

* * *

_**El juego**_

Todo había comenzado como suelen comenzar las historias más emocionantes en ese colegio: Torneo de los Tres Magos, porque colegio es colegio, y pese a lo mágico, puede resultar muy aburrido. Las aventuras de su padre y tíos solo viven en las historias del pasado. Sí, Hogwarts con cuadros móviles y toda la maldita parafernalia resultaba jodidamente aburrido para James. En especial desde que Fred andaba con su novia, succionándose el uno al otro adheridos como lapas, Wood en su universo del que solamente saca la cabeza para lamentarse por la falta de Quidditch y Tyndall que parecía feliz regodeándose en su melancolía, y su dramático pesimismo natural.

Habría puesto su nombre en el cáliz, pero todavía seguía siendo menor de edad, y al pasar los años había comprendido que esa serie de irregularidades que le sucedieron a su padre no se repetirían con él. Así que se resignó a ver como una chica de Raveclaw se convertía en la campeona por Hogwarts. Sintió celos de ella. Maldita suertuda.

En cuanto a los visitantes, a quienes "debían hacerlos sentir como en casa" según McGonagall, eran unos pomposos idiotas y creídos. ¿Cómo esperaban que los hicieran sentir en casa si se la pasaban el día mirando todo por encima del hombro, quejándose de todo, recordándoles a sus anfitriones lo perfectos que son sus respectivos colegios? Pues bien podían tomar su perfecto orgullo y metérselo por aquel perfecto orificio. Que gente tan insoportable.

Harto de todo aquello se dedicaba largos ratos al paseo por el castillo, ya prácticamente se lo sabía de memoria. Incluso encontró un pasadizo que le acortaba gran camino, y que el mapa del merodeador no especificaba. Conocía a los personajes de los cuadros y hasta hablaba con ellos en ocasiones ¡Con los putos cuadros! Los Scamander lo miraban como un rarito y se apartaban de él, ¡Los Scamander, por Merlín! Iba a enloquecer en cualquier momento, si no había perdido ya el uso de la razón.

En uno de sus caminatas tropezó con otro alguien, murmuró una disculpa sin energía. Entonces escuchó, en un inglés bastante fluido pero con ligero acento, palabras como _"mocoso"_, _"ciego" _e _"Idiota"._ Muy bien, puede que estuviera distraído y un poco ido, pero se había disculpado _¿Qué mierda quería, una reverencia?_ Pues iba a tener su reverencia, la clásica reverencia que se suele hacer con todos los dedos de la mano, salvo el dedo corazón, así que se giró con brusquedad y la firme intención de darle a ese imbécil una muestra de la legendaria hospitalidad Inglesa.

Con la más aristocrática displicencia levantó el mentón en un gesto altanero al más puro estilo Malfoy, gesto que tan bien logró copiar Albus, e hizo lo correspondiente.

Para una postal la cara del imbécil. Con las cejas enarcadas completamente incrédulo de que aquel _"mocoso"_ le estuviera plantando cara. Mueca que duró muy poco, demasiado poco para saborearla como se debe. Recuperado de la sorpresa le lanzó a James una sonrisilla desdeñosa, y una mueca de _"pobrecillo",_ con la frialdad característica de alguien que ha mirado así a muchos otros antes que a él.

Casi podía sentir el frio del ambiente y se guardó su dedo, porque temió que se congelara ahí mismo.

No pasó mucho tiempo después para enterarse de que ese sujeto era algo parecido a un Prefecto, un graduado que a su vez servía de medidor entre Durmstrang y Hogwarts. No era un estudiante, lo había sospechado por aquello de que no portaba el uniforme, nunca. Eso sí, le sorprendió saber que se llamaba _algo-_Rosier. ¿Qué no era ese un apellido de alguna familia mágica inglesa?

—Evan Rosier fue uno de los mortífagos más leales a Voldemort —Había dicho Fred durante los segundos en los que su boca se vio libre de la de su novia, por supuesto no duró mucho volviendo a ella como si una fuerza gravitatoria lo atrajera.

Por él podía ser un descendiente de mortífago o el mismísimo rey de Malasia. Era un imbécil con letras mayúsculas, un creído, en otras palabras un sujeto detestable. Pero con todo y eso se obsesionó con ese personaje. Lo perseguía con la mirada como halcón tras su presa, lo mantenía bajo vigilancia constante y se habría sentido un acosador, de no ser porque era el entretenimiento más interesante que se había conseguido en meses, a falta de Quidditch, una muy buena forma de luchar contra el tedio.

**…**

La primera prueba la ganó, con una diferencia abismal sobre sus contendientes, la chica de Ravenclaw. Motivo por el cual todo Hogwarts, como buenos y solidarios compañeros que eran, decidieron hacer una fiesta en sus respectivas salas comunes, en su honor, claro. Porque las cosas en la sala común de Ravenclaw seguro iban a otro ritmo, además los tejones y serpientes también se divertirían. Por muy honorables que fueran los Gryffindor, no se iban a quedar atrás, faltaba más.

Como delegado del grupo que iría a las cocinas por algo de comida y bebidas, desplego el mapa del merodeador y sin pensarlo, ya como si su mirada estuviera entrenada para buscar el cartelito con el nombre Maddox Rosier, lo encontró fácilmente. A esas alturas había pedido interés por el sujeto, pero ver su nombre sobrepuesto en el de un Mijaíl _Algo_, le hizo subir los colores a la cara de inmediato. No es que fuera un mal pensado, o bueno, sí que lo era, pero es que aquello era demasiado obvio.

Tendría que admitir más adelante y muy a su pesar que el morbo de la situación lo superaron, sí había estado con el ojo encima sobre Rosier, en principio por puro aburrimiento, estaba al tanto de sus periódicas salidas del colegio, pero nunca notó nada fuera de lo normal. De pronto ahí había aparecido, aunque ni el mismo podría explicar que era exactamente lo que había buscado persiguiéndolo todo el tiempo. Tal vez solo esperaba encontrarse con algo, cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, pero algo que mereciera la pena para poderse sentir resarcido por la afrenta.

Cuando llegó al lugar tras haber dejado a Chet con un _"joder no me dejes tirado, Potter"_ que lo acompaño hasta doblar la esquina, ocultándose lo mejor posible para no ser pillado por Filch, Pirata, o algún profesor, logró llegar hasta el salón donde se ocultaba Rosier con quien parecía su amante. Afortunadamente al llegar no había ya nadie, se habría sentido frustrado de no ser porque se veía a sí mismo como un completo estúpido, persiguiendo como un fan acosador a _ese_, ¿por qué le importaba tanto?

— ¿Desilusionado, Potter? —Sería una exageración decir que al muchacho se le detuvo el corazón, cosa que para él no era exagerada, ni mucho menos.

Se giró lentamente, temiendo que Rosier encontrara con su cara, ahora completamente roja, una muestra de culpabilidad, cosa que no hubiera resultado difícil ya que su expresión de pánico claramente lo delataba. Podía intentar excusarse, decir una mentira, cubrirse de alguna manera para poder escapar de la embarazosa situación en la que se había metido, por culpa de su maldita curiosidad. Bien decían los _muggles_, que la curiosidad era la causante principal de la muerte del gato. O algo así.

—Yo…

—Lo siento—Continuó Rosier al ver el titubeo de James —. Parece que has llegado tarde.

Acto seguido esbozó una sonrisilla de superioridad que a James le supo a derrota.

— ¿Debería ser un buen y responsable miembro del comité de orden del torneo y entregarte a tu directora?, ya sabes, por aquello de deambular por el castillo a estas horas de la noche. Pero no te preocupes, no le mencionaré nada de tus gustos por el voyeurismo.

—Yo no soy ningún… —Se mordió el labio inferior, pues no sabía exactamente cómo terminar su oración. ¿Quién diría que a estas alturas de la vida tendría problemas para mentir?

— ¿Entonces eran celos? ¿Sientes envidia de Mijaíl?

— ¿Qué? —Chilló indignado. —Yo jamás…

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta su espalda estaba pegada a la pared de piedra mientras el otro apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo sobre su brazo izquierdo extendido y la mano posada sobre dicho muro, justo al lado del rostro de James. Lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su respiración tranquila, lo suficiente como para fijarse en sus mejillas sonrosadas, posiblemente producto de lo que vio en el mapa. Rosier poco a poco se acercó como un predador, con esos ojos claros, fijos en los suyos propios, provocando en James un cosquilleo en la entrepierna que no supo reconocer, o que sí supo, pero no quiso aceptar que fuera un hombre el que le provocara aquello.

Finalmente se desvió ligeramente hasta llegar a su oreja. Tuvo un estremecimiento que le recorrió la espina cuando el cálido aliento de él golpeó su oreja y parte de su nuca, en el momento en que le dijo:

—No eres más que un mocoso —Le sonrió nuevamente, con esa sonrisa glacial que logro bajar la temperatura del lugar y de él mismo. Finalmente se alejo hasta desaparecer completamente de su vista, dejándolo ahí.

Tardo unos diez minutos en reaccionar, ¿Qué mierda fue todo eso? ¿Pasó realmente o estaba tirado en la enfermería en medio de un coma etílico, producto de la fiesta? Cuando el lastimero maullido de Pirata, el gato tuerto de Filch, rasgó el silencio de la noche hasta perderse por el final del pasillo, decidió que ni en sueños quería que ese viejo lo atrapara y lo llevara con McGonagall para que lo castigaran. Se escabulló nuevamente en las sombras para regresar a la sala común.

**…**

La fiesta de Gryffindor le permitió acercarse a una chica del curso de Albus, gracias a Merlín Albus pertenecía a Slytherin y Lily a Ravenclaw, porque no creía ser capaz de comportarse con total soltura teniéndolos cerca. No se iba a embriagar a conciencia, y como Merlín manda, teniendo los acusadores ojos de sus hermanos menores. No podría soportarlo, por más espontaneo, tranquilo y bromista que fuera, no se sentía capaz de permitir que sus hermanos menores lo vieran en un momento de decadencia como el de aquella noche.

Por un lapsus de tiempo que estaba ubicado entre el cuarto vaso de whiskey de fuego que había bebido, y la resaca de la mañana siguiente, estuvo seguro de que lo sucedido con Rosier fue apenas un sueño extraño, y el dolor de cabeza, le ayudaba a no pensar en aquel bizarro episodio de su vida, pues le dolía hasta respirar, no digamos ya, pensar.

Cuando por fin se animó a abrir los ojos, la cabeza la dio vueltas, estaba aclarando. Al pasar la mirada alrededor, se dio cuenta que no era el único que se había quedado dormido en la sala común. Pero el dolor en el cuerpo y el calambre que sintió en el cuello fueron estímulo suficiente para obligarlo a ponerse de pie e ir a dormir a su cama, como la gente decente. Un extraño peso de más en su cuerpo lo retuvo, fue cuando se percato de una chica que dormitaba sobre su pecho. Haciendo todas las peripecias posibles para no despertarla, se escurrió con cuidado hasta verse libre para retirarse a su habitación en el piso de los de sexto año.

Wood estuvo especulando todo el maldito tiempo sobre su relación con la chica cuyo nombre no recordaba, con quien se había besado _"salvajemente" _En la fiesta, según , por más que se esforzara ese beso tampoco estaba en el registro de su memoria. Su amigo le achacaba a ella el hecho de parecer, la mayor parte del tiempo, con la velocidad mental de un gusarajo. Según él, era amor, según James _"Eres un cotilla, Wood. Métete en tus asuntos"._

La sola idea de sentir atracción por Rosier era, por sí sola, bastante chocante para el chico, no digamos ya hablar de enamoramiento. No, eso definitivamente eran palabras mayores. Había tardado unas cuantas semanas en descubrir y otras tantas en aceptar que sentía esa maldita atracción sexual por Rosier. Por el maldito pedante _"Soy mejor que todos ustedes"_ Rosier, ese mismo quien le había dicho mocoso, dos veces, una de ellas acorralándolo y haciéndole creer que lo besaría para luego reírse en su cara.

Peor fue cuando una mañana cualquiera, durante el desayuno, antes de partir a la clase de Herbología, se acercó muy pagado de sí mismo, se detuvo frente a James y lo saludó de una forma muy… extraña, casi podría decir cómplice. Un simple saludo, pero la forma como paladeó su nombre fue más que suficiente para que James se sonrojara hasta que su cara quedó compitiendo con el rojo de su cabello.

Cuando se alejo del comedor, dejándolo con el suspicaz de Andrew, frente a él quien enarcó una ceja en un gesto mudo de pregunta.

Fred sin embargo fue menos moderado.

— ¿Es eso lo que creo que es? —Acusó burlón. Cabe aclarar que hace poco rompió con su novia, _"la lapa"_ y aquello era la excusa perfecta para desquitar su frustración con alguien.

James solo atinó a lanzarle una mirada furibunda a su primo, quien soltó una carcajada histérica. Maldito Rosier, lo hizo a propósito para ponerlo en evidencia frente a sus amigos.

Ese había sido un golpe bajo.

— Oh por Merlín ¿Te gusta? —Ante la pregunta de Harry se atragantó con el jugo de calabaza que casi le escupe a su amigo en la cara. Debió hacerlo, para que aprendiera a cerrar la boca, pero sólo fue capaz de toser con fuerza.

—Podrías… ponerte…—Tosió —. Sobre la mesa y gritarlo al comedor con un _sonorus_ —tuvo otro ataque de tos—. Así te ahorrarías tiempo —Murmuró irritado, mirando a los lados para asegurarse que nadie los había escuchado.

—Entonces… ¿Lo admites? —Al menos Andrew conoce lo que significa la palabra discreción, y no gritó su pregunta como lo hicieron Fred y Harry.

James no pudo responder, no solo porque todavía sentía que el jugo de calabaza estaba en el lugar equivocado y se ahogaba de tanto en tanto, sino porque ni él mismo lo sabía ¿Rosier le gustaba?, es decir obviamente le atraía, por mucho que se negara al hecho. Pero hablar de algo más… fuerte ¿Era ese su caso?


	2. El plan no-tan-perfecto

_**El plan no-tan-perfecto**_

No podía creer que hubiera aceptado ese maldito trabajo de niñero. De verdad. El solo hecho de encontrarse con la gente de los otros colegios, en especial de Hogwarts, le producía ulcera gástrica. Eso de Dejar en alto el nombre del colegio del cual era egresado no podía importarle menos; es más, mentiría si dijera que no tuvo ganas de mandar todo a la mierda, en más de una ocasión.

Aún así lo había hecho, había aceptado porque quería aprovechar la situación para estar cerca de sus padres, en especial de su padre, quien vivía en la suntuosa Mansión Rosier. La preocupación que lo embargaba por la "enfermedad" de su padre era pan de cada día. Aunque claro, el señor Calixto Rosier tan orgulloso como ha sido siempre, no admitiría jamás que alguien se preocupara por su problema, ni siquiera se lo permitía a su propio hijo.

Su dudosa capacidad para ejercer de consejero fue lo que más le preocupó a la hora de relacionarse con los estudiantes. No había tenido que enfrentarse a eso hasta el día que tuvo que servir de apoyo a un deprimido Mijaíl, cuyo orgullo había sido pisoteado sin compasión al perder tan miserablemente ante la chica de Hogwarts y el chico de Beauxbatons en su primera prueba.

Lo que sucedió después no fue algo planeado, y él no pensaba aprovecharse de su puesto. Pero una cosa llevó a la otra y resultaron escabulléndose en una de las tantas aulas vacías de Hogwarts. Entre el problema de su padre, y sus deberes además de los problemas que tenía para lidiar con los mocosos de los colegios, no se había dado cuenta, hasta ese momento, que llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener sexo y el desahogo fue muy bien recibido por su cuerpo.

Tal vez demasiado.

La cosa no había terminado ahí. Después de despedir a un mucho más alegre Mijaíl casi se cae al ver a Potter fisgoneando en el salón donde habían estado poco antes. El muchacho no le había llamado la atención, al menos no más que el resto de los críos de Hogwarts, con todo y su actitud. Por supuesto el apellido Potter no pasaba desapercibido, incluso para los estudiantes de la academia mágica de Durmstrang, aún así le era indiferente.

Con el cuerpo todavía febril por el encuentro de hacía pocos instantes, a eso sumarle las hormonas a mil, no pudo evitar ver a Potter con otros ojos. Recordó como lo había visto en su primer y desafortunado encuentro. En aquel entonces Maddox tuvo frente a él a un niño inmaduro, egocéntrico, algo imbécil y fanfarrón; ahora veía a un muchacho bastante guapo. En rigor Maddox también era un imbécil, lo sabía, lo asumía y lo disfrutaba, así como disfrutaría acechar a Potter. Lo decidió en justo en ese momento.

A partir de ahora Potter sería su presa.

…

— ¡Maldita sea! estúpido Rosier, mierda —Gritó un furioso James pateando con fuerza la pata de la cama.

—Vamos James, que la cama no tiene la culpa —Escucho a Fred desde el otro lado de la habitación. No le importó.

—Es verdad, cualquiera que te escuchara diría que te han violado —Comentó Wood. A su lado Tyndall no pudo reprimir una risa ahogada.

—Ustedes son los mejores amigos que cualquiera desearía tener —Gruño lanzándose de espaladas en su cama, apoyando la cabeza sobre los brazos.

El motivo de su reacción era muy simple, y a la vez complicado. Últimamente Maddox, había optado por comportarse un poco más lanzado con él, lo suficiente para que él lo notara, pero tan solo él se daba cuenta. El asunto es que ese jueguito no lo incomodaba, no del todo, de hecho saber que sus sentimientos eran mutuos lo hacía estúpidamente feliz y avergonzado, al punto de preferir huir. ¿De cuándo acá James Potter se comportaba como una virgen tímida y asustadiza?

Sí, feliz, hasta el punto de poner esa cara de retrasado mental, cada vez que se acercaba y le daba a entender, muy discretamente que no le era indiferente. Saberse tan vulnerable era algo que paliaba su orgullo. No podía comprenderlo. James siempre era el atacante, quien daba los besos, el encargado de hacer que las chicas se sonrojaran, temblaran y balbucearan. Nunca jamás había permitido que alguien fuera capaz de ponerlo del otro lado de la situación. Pero Rosier lo conseguía, y por alguna extraña razón a James eso lo conseguía excitar.

El Baile de navidad llegó más pronto de lo que hubiera deseado. Había escuchado de él, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la fecha estaba encima. Para James fue como una bofetada en el rostro, y lo peor, no había conseguido pareja. En otro momento probablemente se habría preocupado por pedirle a una chica que fuera su cita, pero ya no sentía el mismo interés, la sola idea de asistir se le antojaba absurdamente ridícula.

— ¿A qué esperas? —Preguntó Fred, acomodándose la túnica sobre los hombros frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero.

—A que el universo conspire para dejarte permanentemente mudo, Fred.

—Oh el amor, el amor —Canturreó Fred ganándose una mirada hostil por parte de James. Últimamente su relación estaba plagada de episodios como ese.

— ¿Sabes? Esta nueva faceta gruñona tuya es bastante aburrida —Mencionó distraídamente Tyndall, arreglándose los puños de su camisa.

Harry lanzó un gritito ahogado.

—Cómo estarás de aburrido que hasta Andrew te llama_ "aburrido"—_Dijo alarmado Wood —. Lo tuyo ya es patológico.

Bueno sí, la verdad que fuera precisamente Tyndall quien lo llamara aburrido movió algo en su interior que lo motivó a ponerse de pie. Estaba despeinado (más de lo normal) y seguramente apestaba a recién levantado, por lo que resolvió aprovechar la soledad en que se sumiría el castillo, para escabullirse en el baño de los prefectos, después iría al baile y se presentaría como disponible para todas. Sin compromisos.

El plan perfecto.

— ¡Adelántense sin mí! —Fue lo último que dijo tras desaparecer con su ropa de cambio, su varita y el mapa del merodeador.

— ¡No planeábamos esperarte! —Fue la respuesta que escuchó a sus espaldas.

…

Su humor mejoró notablemente, aunque nadie se imaginara las razones de ello. Desde su aventura con Mijaíl, pasaba más tiempo con los chicos de Durmstrang, como si todavía fuera un estudiante, y a pesar de ser unos años mayor no se sentía fuera de lugar, tampoco afectó en nada haber estado con Mijaíl, el campeón de Durmstrang, pues muy pocos sabían lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Hasta ejercer su puesto de autoridad se hizo más fácil, e incluso jugaban algunas partidas de Ajedrez, que él siempre terminaba ganado, obviamente.

—Eres un maldito presumido ¿lo sabías, Rosier? —Dijo Stein cuando Maddox le manifestó lo fácil que resultaba vencerlo en el ajedrez. Había levantado la mirada del tablero y lo penetraba con sus ojos negros, como evaluando a su rival.

Maddox, por su parte, sonrió con malicia.

— ¿De qué me sirve ser el mejor si no puedo presumir de ello?

—Entra en el torneo, gánalo, y te creo que seas el mejor. Por ahora tan solo eres un presumido— Le retó Mijaíl, desde su litera.

—Eso no es lo que decías la otra noche— Stein soltó una carcajada y Mijaíl solo fue capaz de boquear como un pez. Al final, en el acto más absolutamente inútil por recuperar su dignidad, se enfurruño, dejando a Stein y a Maddox continuar su partida en silencio.

Algunos atribuyeron su cambio de actitud, de "presumido que tiene metido un palo en el culo" al hecho de haber podido visitar a sus padres; otros, los de su círculo más cercano culpaban a Mijaíl, quien aceptaba sus culpas, gustoso. Aunque Maddox sabía que esa era en parte una razón, no podía negar que su jueguito con Potter tenía mucho que ver, de uno u otro modo conseguía ponerlo feliz.

Lo mejor del juego era verlo avergonzado, oh Merlín, delatarlo frente a sus amigos fue lo mejor. Lucía tan adorablemente tímido que sintió el impulso irrefrenable de provocarlo cada vez más, y cada vez más seguido. Por supuesto lo suficientemente obvio para que él lo notara y con la suficiente distancia para no levantar rumores. Después de todo tenía una imagen que mantener. Ni siquiera Stein o Mijaíl sospechaban que pudiera estar sucediendo algo con el primogénito del chico-que-vivió.

…

No sentía el cuerpo tan relajado desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Debería dejarse caer en el baño de prefectos más seguido. Se juró a sí mismo que algún día, cuando tuviera su propia casa, mandaría construir un baño como aquel. Ese lugar era el cielo.

Con el cabello todavía goteando y ligeramente aplastado sobre su cabeza. Salió de la entrada y tuvo el segundo mini infarto de su vida cuando distinguió a Rosier con la espalda recostada en una columna y los brazos cruzados. A sus pies un saco de tela que James dedujo como el sitio donde guardaba su ropa de cambio.

—No deberías estar aquí, Potter —Oh no, eso sí que no, James no pensaba dejarse intimidar esta vez.

— ¿Qué quieres, Rosier? —Joder alguien deberían darle un premio por haber sido capaz de articular una frase coherente frente a ese sujeto.

— ¿No adivinas? No sé por qué creí que eras más listo. Adorablemente tímido, pero listo.

En ese momento por la mente de James pasaron mil imágenes. Cada una más sugestiva que la anterior, en las que ese hombre que le hablaba era el protagonista de todas y cada una de ellas.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente se acercó, justo como la última vez que se habían encontrado, logrando subir la temperatura corporal de James.

Aún con sus sentidos ligeramente embotados fue capaz de repetir su pregunta.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres? —susurró con la cara de él muy cerca a la suya propia. Por un segundo creyó ver una mueca de desconcierto por parte de Rosier que le hizo sentir una suerte de pequeña victoria.

—Ya lo sabes —Ronroneó acortando la distancia más aún. ¿En verdad lo sabía?

Y le besó. Fue algo rápido, un roce de labios con un suave mordisco en el labio inferior antes de separarse, no demasiado pero si lo suficiente como para mirarse a los ojos, a esos ojos claros de pupilas muy dilatadas. Si fuera el James de siempre orgullosos y altanero, lo hubiera empujado, lo hubiera golpeado, lo hubiera insultado, y se hubiera alejado de allí a grandes zancadas como una furia lleno de indignación. Pero en ese momento no se sintió como el James de siempre, a menos que todo este tiempo hubiera estado hecho de mantequilla y hasta ahora se hubiera dado cuenta.

Después de la sorpresa inicial, respondió al beso como se debe, porque no iba a quedar como el amateur de los dos, además las chicas con las que había estado siempre mencionaron lo bien que besaba. Deslizo su mano por la espalda de su compañero hasta llegar a su nuca, y con muy poca delicadeza lo acercó hasta él, decidido a profundizar ese beso inicial, ya sin importarle que estuviera besando a un hombre.

…

¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? Muy bien, el juego sí que había resultado divertido por un tiempo. Como disfrutaba plantarse frente a los fanfarrones como él, y pincharles su orgullo hasta hacerlos caer a sus pies. En rigor Maddox se consideraba a sí mismo un fanfarrón, no hay caso negarlo, solo que un fanfarrón de otro tipo, uno mucho menos burdo que Potter. Pero la idea era hacerlo caer, no caer él mismo, _¡Mierda!_

Maddox solo quería mantenerlo en tensión, había notado que Potter estaba pendiente de sus movimientos, aquello inflaba su orgullo. También la pasaba en grande cada vez que lo veía huir, como si se tratase de un conejito asustado huyendo de un predador. Era una sensación extraña, lo hacía sentir un especial poder sobre Potter, aunque había jugado a lo mismo con otros antes de Potter, nunca había experimentado tal sensación de felicidad.

Lo había visto entrar en el baño de prefectos, y a pesar de haberse planteado seriamente entrar mientras el muchacho se bañaba, no lo hizo. No por timidez, sino porque se sentiría como si estuviera trasgrediendo las reglas que él mismo se autoimpuso, entrar sería cruzar el límite, en otras palabras jugar sucio, por lo menos a lo que Maddox respecta.

Nunca planeo cruzar el límite.

De modo que decidió esperar, quería encontrárselo una vez saliera del baño, sería lo mejor antes de ir a ejercer como delegado en el baile del torneo. En verdad sus obligaciones le parecían el más absoluto incordio, al menos irse con una imagen divertida de Potter le haría resistir el aburrimiento.

Al verlo salir tranquilamente del baño no se arrepintió. Ese cabello eternamente desordenado ahora lucía peinado por el peso del agua, en las puntas todavía se formaban pequeñas gotas de agua que resbalaban por su nuca. Simplemente no podía lucir más sexy.

—No deberías estar aquí, Potter —Disfruto verlo sobresaltarse. Obviamente no esperaba encontrarse con él.

Sin embargo no huyó, simplemente se giró para plantarle cara.

— ¿Qué quieres, Rosier? —Cuando dijo eso Maddox pudo sentir que perdía su poder sobre Potter, no quería, por lo que se acercó despacio. No le iba a permitir huir.

— ¿No adivinas? No sé por qué creí que eras más listo. Adorablemente tímido, pero listo. —Potter se sonrojó. Maddox, por su parte, no consiguió controlar el impulso, así que cerró mucho más la distancia entre ambos.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres? —Sintió una ligera desazón cuando Potter no le dio el gusto volviendo a su "modo presa". Incluso se quiso resistir, aunque su voz no resultó tan firme como antes, y el tono de su cara había cambiado dramáticamente con su cercanía.

Cruzó el límite. El hecho de que Potter intentara resistirse, aunque fracasara miserablemente, fue lo que más había excitado a Maddox, quien pego sus labios a los sonrosados y ligeramente abiertos de Potter. Rápidamente se alejó, sin embargo antes de reaccionar, Potter se había abalanzado sobre él y lo besaba con ferocidad, con anhelo.

El beso duró hasta que ambos tuvieron la necesidad de separarse por la falta de oxígeno. Pudo no ser el beso más largo de su vida, pero sin duda fue el mejor, el chico sabía lo que hacía. Al momento de abrir los ojos y ver los ojos castaños de Potter sobre los suyos propios no supo cómo reaccionar. En ellos veía deseo, pasión, pero también algo más que no pudo identificar.

* * *

_APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS_

_¿De cuándo acá James Potter se comportaba como una virgen tímida y asustadiza? Esa fue la frase con la que comencé a desarrollar el fic. Me gusta la idea de un James que esté "al otro lado del mostrador" no ya como el cazador, sino como la presa XD_

_Por las dudas James tiene 16 años y Maddox 20 años. Es que a James le gustan maduritos XD_

_James peinado, estoy alucinando XD, en mi mente es tan askfkdjdf :Q..._


	3. Erase una vez el amor

_**Erase una vez el amor, pero tuve que matarlo**_

_**...**_

—He escuchado que eres realmente bueno en pociones, James —Preguntó casualmente.

—No soy solo bueno —Contestó James con absoluta confianza —Casi podría decirse que soy un genio, Mad —Maddox rodó lo ojos.

—Lo que digas, niño.

—¿Niño? —Preguntó antes de reírse —. No creo que en verdad me veas como un "niño", después de, ya sabes

—¿Follar como conejos? —Fue el turno de Maddox para reír —. Sigues siendo un niño, y me refiero a uno particularmente inexperto —. Arqueó las cejas para que James captara la indirecta.

Por el tono rojo Gryffindor que se tornó su rostro, Maddox supo que su "indirecta" fue entendida perfectamente.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Ahí está, la estrategia de huida perfecta, cambiar el tema con tanta sutileza como la de un escreguto de cola explosiva. En momentos como ese Maddox deseaba comérselo a besos, era tan... comestible.

No quiso atormentar al pobre chico, por lo que decidió seguir el rumbo de la conversación propuesto por él. Además esa conversación le interesaba más que el tema de la novatada.

—Porque en Durmstrang no era una asignatura a la que se le prestara demasiada atención, y me gustaría aprender algo más mientras estoy aquí.

—Suenas como un Ravenclaw —James pareció meditarlo — y uno particularmente obsesivo.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo. Hasta donde recuerdo su campeona es una Ravenclaw ¿no?

—Eso no te hace sonar menos nerd —Canturreó. A Maddox se le vinieron a la mente mil formas de llevar la conversación nuevamente a un punto donde James se pondría colorado y retomara la conversación sobre las pociones.

Prefirió ser directo.

—Bueno, ¿me vas a enseñar, o no?

— ¿Y que gano yo a cambio? —Contestó de inmediato. Maddox tardó unos segundos en reaccionar _¿Escuché lo que creo que escuche?_

—No puedo creerlo, ¿En verdad piensas cobrarme? —Dijo por fin cuando comprendió que sí había escuchado bien.

James se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y el tiempo que llevamos saliendo? —Le reprocho.

—Hmmm. No, ese no te lo pienso cobrar, la verdad eres muy bueno follando.

—Eres un… —No sabía que decir exactamente, solo miraba a James a los ojos en busca de esa mirada traviesa, esa que pone cuando hace algo que no debe.

— ¿Un…? —Repitió James incitándole a continuar. Ni rastro de "la mirada"

—Olvídalo, Potter —Dijo como escupiendo el apellido.

De inmediato se levantó, todavía furioso por lo que James le había dicho, más aún porque se lo había dicho totalmente enserio. Pensaba sacar tajada de Rosier. Furioso empezó a ponerse la ropa, dispuesto a salir de ahí antes de que realmente le entraran ganas de liarlo a maldiciones.

— ¿Desde cuándo soy Potter?

No quiso responder, la verdad se sentía un poco infantil haciendo semejante berrinche, como si de un niño se tratara, pero le dolía que James pretendiera cobrarle un favor como ese, lo raro era que entendía perfectamente las razones de James. Maddox era de los que pensaba que los favores eran prestados y tarde o temprano tienes que devolverlo, sin embargo por alguna razón se sintió traicionado.

Sintió el tacto de James en su antebrazo.

—Eres más dramático que Tyndall —Suspiró —Claro que te pienso ayudar, solo tienes que decirme para que quieres aprender—. Lo obligo a girarse, ambos quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo una razón particular para eso?

James sonrió con suficiencia antes de contestar.

—Porque no eres de los que hace un movimiento sin planteárselo mil veces antes, demasiado metódico como para tener un arranque de supuesta curiosidad, además me lo pides a mi cuando bien podrías pedirle a Slughorn.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres tan perspicaz, Potter?

— Soy una caja de sorpresas.

La respuesta de Maddox fue una rotunda negativa plagada de evasivas y sarcasmos entre las que se encontraban: "_Si, claro"_ _"lo que digas, niño" "eres todo un auror" _y su favorita _"planeo convertirme en un nuevo señor tenebroso y necesito mejorar mis habilidades"._

Como no había querido contarle a James por qué razón necesitaba aprender a fabricar pociones más avanzadas, éste tampoco se esforzó demasiado en enseñarle, James no se dejó manipular, Maddox tampoco quiso llegar hasta ese punto. Al final decidió ir con el profesor de pociones de Hogwarts para que le permitiera entrar en algunas de las clases como asistente. En verdad se sentía avergonzado por estar recibiendo clase con ese montón de mocosos, aunque sí que había aprendido cosas interesantes.

Pero no lo que le interesaba realmente: La poción _Matalobos_.

— ¿Cómo van las clases?

—Bien

— ¿Has aprendido algo útil?

—Si

—Sabes, si dejaras el secretismo te podría ayudar. —Fingió un sollozo, bastante patético, cabe aclarar—. Me rompe el corazón que no confíes en mí.

—Cállate, Potter —Gruñó —. Necesito concentrarme

James fingió no escucharlo, se acercó a su derecha para poder ver la poción desde un mejor ángulo.

— ¿Intentas fabricar la poción Matalobos? —Parecía inocente cuando formuló esa pregunta, pero Maddox había aprendido que ese tono no suele augurar cosas buenas.

—Tú eres el genio —Se giró hacia James con cara de querer sentarle un puño —. Así que dime ¿es eso lo que planeo? —Señalo con la mano el caldero burbujeante antes de continuar revolviendo.

—Debes revolver en el sentido de las agujas de reloj, no al contrario.

—Ah ¡Mierda! —Gruño frustrado —. Es la tercera vez que la cago —Apagó el fuego y con un movimiento de varita vació el caldero.

—Mi oferta sigue en pie. —Canturreó James. _¿Quién diría que el mocoso tiene dotes de negociante?_ Pensó Maddox con algo parecido al orgullo burbujeante en su pecho. De inmediato palió esa extraña sensación.

—Adiós Potter —Recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a irse. Realmente estaba irritado y James no ayudaba.

A su favor decir que la cercanía de la luna llena lo ponía más irascible que de costumbre, y aunque nunca en su vida se había transformado, al ser hijo de un licántropo siempre existía la posibilidad de verse afectado, en cierta medida por la maldición de su padre.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —La voz de James dejó de sonar burlona. Parecía sinceramente preocupado.

Maddox se sintió culpable, por lo que mantuvo sus niveles de estrés y frustración acumulados en bajos niveles mientras hablaba, para no descargarse con James.

—James, en serio, estoy ocupado.

Maddox se hubiera sentido capaz de confiar en James y contarle sobre sus dudas, sobre el hecho de ser un medio licántropo, pero aquel no era un problema que le perteneciera únicamente a él, no era su problema, era un problema de su padre, por lo que no podía andar por ahí divulgando cosas, no tenía derecho. La condición de Calixto Rosier estaba entre la familia y debía quedarse entre la familia. Divulgar un secreto así lo consideraba poco más que una traición, y él no era un traidor.

**…**

La relación con Maddox se había enfriado un poco desde que empezó a asistir a clases, entre eso y sus deberes como prefecto _o algo así, la verdad no entiendo que mierda hace exactamente_, no tenían mucho tiempo para estar juntos, en realidad, apenas si se saludaban con un escueto beso cada vez que se veían a escondidas, y hasta ahí.

La segunda prueba se avecinaba y los ánimos estaban nuevamente caldeados, en la primera prueba las cosas habían sucedido de una forma inesperada, dejando al campeón de Durmstrang en la cola. Pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado, había dejado de importarle desde hacía mucho.

Lo que sucediera o dejara de suceder con los campeones lo tenía sin cuidado, ahora que Maddox parecía metido en algo que no quería contarle. James andaba con los pelos de punta, no solo por la incertidumbre, sino por saberse tan afectado por un detalle que en otro tiempo hubiera considerado insignificante. En verdad quería saber lo que pasaba con Maddox para que actuara tan misterioso e irascible.

La noche antes de la segunda prueba decidió ir a buscarlo, había tenido que sobornar a Lily para que le prestara el mapa del merodeador y así poder buscarlo para enfrentarlo de una vez. Si ya no quería nada con él que se lo dijera de una buena vez, a la cara.

Suspiró profundamente. Definitivamente lo último que quería era escuchar directamente de boca de Maddox diciéndole que se había cansado de él, que lo dejaba. Cuando imaginó la escena en su mente tuvo una sensación de vértigo que le atravesaba el pecho, dolía y le dificultaba respirar con normalidad. Definitivamente no quería que eso pasara.

Odiaba admitirlo pero a pesar de lo golpeado que pudiera sentirse su orgullo, James ya había decidido aceptar que sus sentimientos por Rosier eran más fuertes que una simple atracción física. Mucho más fuertes.

Estaba decidido a confesarse… Merlín suena horrible. ¿James Potter confesando amor? La única razón coherente que James encontró para ese cambio brusco e inesperado en el que él pasaba a convertirse en una niñita romanticona, era que el mundo se estaba acabando.

—No está —Dijo James frotándose los ojos. Era la quinta vez que revisaban el mapa, y no había rastro de Maddox por ningún lado.

—Es verdad, tal vez tuvo que ir a algún lugar para preparar la prueba. Seguro está muy liado. Además no es la primera vez que sale del castillo —Confesó Harry como si tal cosa

— ¿De qué hablas? —Por supuesto que James estaba al tanto de las salidas periódicas de Mad, era algo relacionado con sus padres o algo así, quería saber si sus amigos tenían otra información.

—Bueno, lo escuche por casualidad a uno de los chicos de Durmstrang. Rosier pide permiso para salir del castillo por unos días.

Suspiró resignado. Eso no era nada nuevo.

—Sí, es para ver a sus padres —Se apoyó en el marco de la ventana, mirando hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts —. Según sé, su padre tiene una extraña enfermedad.

Extraña enfremedad.

Poción _Matalobos._

Salidas periódicas.

Casi pudo escuchar a su cerebro hacer _click_, cuando todas las piezas de ese puzzle encajaron y fue capaz de ver todo con claridad, finalmente. Las desapariciones cada cierto tiempo, la poción que le había visto intentar hacer, el hecho de que se negara tajantemente a contarle algo de lo que le sucedía. El padre de Maddox era un licántropo. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?, ¿Temía que lo rechazara? Eso es ridículo, él se había criado con Teddy, y no tenía problema alguno.

Pero Maddox no lo sabía.

Quiso tenerlo en frente para golpearlo por ocultarle algo así. Quiso tenerlo en frente para gritarle, hacerle entender que por él sus padres bien podían ser hongos parlantes. Quiso tenerlo en frente para mostrarle sus sentimientos, era perfectamente capaz de tragarse su orgullo y hacerlo, por Merlín, si con eso lograba que confiara en él. Quiso tenerlo en frente para preguntarle por su relación, necesitaba saber qué era lo que había entre ellos dos.

Casi no durmió esa noche, los minutos pasaban demasiado lento y James se preguntó si no le habían puesto un hechizo al reloj para hacerlo más lento y molestarlo a propósito.

Maddox no se presentó a la prueba , tampoco estuvo presente las semanas siguientes a pesar de tener entre sus estudiantes al campeón posible campeón, el tal Mijaíl terminó ganando la segunda prueba, pero a James eso no le importaba, todo el tiempo estuvo pendiente, buscándolo ansiosamente entre los profesores, estudiantes y miembros del comité organizador. Al final tuvo que rendirse. No había ido.

Pasaron un par de semanas sin noticias de él. James en verdad estaba preocupado y su humor de perros apareció nuevamente en una versión mejorada que lo hacía lucir sombrío, en opinión de Fred era capaz de espantar hasta un dementor.

—Oye, James. Debes ver esto —Andrew tenía un ejemplar del profeta sobre una de las mesas de la sala común.

Al leerlo la sorpresa fue menos grande de lo que esperaba, comparada con el dolor que sintió en aquel momento. La nota era sobre la muerte de Calixto Rosier.

El artículo comenzaba con una introducción de lo ricos y poderosos que eran los Rosier en el mundo mágico Británico. Las especulaciones sobre la cantidad de ceros que engrosaban la cuenta de los galeones que se podían encontrar en la cámara de Gringotts y también se mencionaba a Evan Rosier y sus actividades como Mortífago en la primera guerra contra Voldemort.

A James toda esa perorata le tenía sin cuidado, más aún dejo de importarle cuando llegó a la parte de la herencia, según decía, se especificaba que solo se podía tener acceso a dicha cámara siempre que la cabeza de la familia tuviera un heredero de su sangre para perpetuar el apellido.

Y por la pequeña foto al con su respectivo pie de página, él ya había escogido a la madre de su heredero.

—No pierde el tiempo ¿eh? —Dijo en un tono sombrío a nadie en particular.

Se sentía dolido, humillado y traicionado. De repente sintió que la sala común le asfixiaba, las paredes le aplastaban y no era capaz de respirar con normalidad. Hecho una furia salió de allí antes de que alguno de sus amigos pudiera detenerlo, sin embargo ellos no parecieron hacer ademan alguno de moverse, su mirada tuvo mucho que ver en su decisión de dejarlo solo, estaba seguro.

Una vez se supo libre de miradas indiscretas estallo el puño contra la pared más cercana.

—No se había dignado en decirme nada el muy imbécil, ni siquiera en enviarme una miserable carta. Cobarde, eso es, un maldito cobarde que… —No pudo continuar, la voz se le había estrangulado, como si le hubieran dado de lleno con un _Mimblewimble_ dejándolo completamente inutilizado para expresar su frustración que no fuera otra diferente a las lagrimas rodando por su rostro.

Golpeó nuevamente la pared, esperando a que el dolor físico fuera suficiente para hacer remitir el dolor de su pecho. Quería matar ese sentimiento a puñetazo limpio.

* * *

_APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: ¡MELODRAMA IS HERE! Porque si no le metía algo de melodrama iba a reventar._

_1. No soy muy de poner diminutivos a los nombres, pero es que Mad es malditamente perfecto, y hablo de la palabra mad en inglés, por eso lo dejé así, en mi mente es como "You´r mad, Mad" XD_

_2. James es… comestible XD no se me ocurrió otra metáfora, se me hizo chistosa, curiosa, linda pero sin caer en lo empalagoso. Mi yo de 5 años imagina una estatua de chocolate :Q… *babas*._

_3. El título es el mismo de un libro que me gusta y me pareció que le caía como anisho (sí, dije anisho y no anillo, es un chiste interno) al dedo. Pues nada, solo quería que lo supieran._

_4. Respecto a eso quise desafiar a mi querida AI: He usado la palabra "Amor" esa a la que le tienes tanta manía, y en el título para más coraje (muajaja) ¿Qué harás al respecto?_


	4. Carpe diem

_**Carpe diem**_

Lily no sabía absolutamente nada sobre su relación con Maddox, o eso era lo que James quería creer. Pero la jodida niña no resulto en Ravenclaw solo para perseguir a su amor platónico, eso a James le quedó claro. Ella sabía, de alguna manera extraña, sus secretos más oscuros, y eso incluye que se había liado con un hombre, y además lo acusaba -sí, acusar porque para él era como si lo arrinconaran contra una pared y lo acribillaran a _cruciatus_- de estar enamorado.

Puede que lo hubiera aceptado para sí mismo, pero una cosa era eso y otra muy diferente confesarse ante su hermanita y escucharla reír, o mejor dicho en su caso, escucharla chillar cual marrano en un matadero a punto de ser sacrificado.

Su historia de amor o lo que sea, le pareció tan tierna a la soñadora Lily, que de inmediato dispuso todo su cerebro en función de ayudarle, con lo que James no había contado era con que le contaría su secreto a Albus, y a su amiguito, Malfoy.

De un momento a otro las niñas lo empezaron a miraba con veneración. La razón, muy simple: Sea como sea, su historia, o parte de ella, se filtro "Seguro fue cosa de Malfoy" y de un momento a otro se había convertido en la imagen perfecta del mártir, el rey de las causas perdidas, el ídolo del amor no correspondido, la víctima en una historia trágica; o como James prefería llamarse a sí mismo: "El imbécil del cuento".

Ahora era un símbolo al que todas las chicas respetaban y veneraban. No por ser buen estudiante. No por ser tan genial como era en _quidditch_. No por ser un Potter. No por ser un espécimen masculino digno de exhibición, ni mucho menos por ser el portento de hombre que era. No; nada de eso. Era por haberse convertido en un pelele.

¡La mujeres estaban todas locas!

—Si yo fuera tú, iría a aclarar las cosas, James –Fue el consejo del sensato y _soy-tan-maduro-que-me-pudro-Albus_ con ese aire que se da por ser el único Slytherin de la familia que ha superado los prejuicios y blah, blah, blah.

Vamos, un estirado.

— ¿Para qué? Está más que claro, nunca le importé, yo fui solo un juego, y ya está, el juego se acabó.

—Ahora sabes lo que se siente —Malfoy metió su enorme y paliducha nariz.

— ¿Quién te invitó a ti, Malfoy?

— ¿Y si no lo fue? —ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta de James sobre la pertinencia de los asistentes, Andrew decidió que era más importante estar del lado de Albus.

James odia cuando esos dos se ponen de acuerdo.

—Total se va a casar ¿Qué más da si fue o no un juego? —contestó tozudo.

— ¿En verdad no te importa? —Lily no había hablado hasta ahora, y oh cosa extraña, también se puso del lado de Albus.

—No… no mucho —era imposible negarlo rotundamente con todos esos ojos encima—. ¿Les importaría dejarme…?

— ¿Qué tal te fue en el examen de aparición? —interrumpió Lily, de nuevo, y con un cambio de tema tan sutil como un dragón.

Tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para ajustarse mentalmente al cambio de la conversación.

—Genial. Como siempre, soy un genio, herman…

—Siempre puedes aparecerte en la mansión Rosier — interrumpió ella de nuevo, con su manía de no dejarlo terminar sus frases.

—Ya cumpliste la mayoría de edad así que… —reflexionó Fred.

—Siempre puedes ir antes del compromiso —dijo Harry, como si se tratara de ir a cualquier tienda por cualquier cosa.

— ¿Qué? No, no, no. Ni loco —esa era una mala idea. No quería verle la cara a Rosier. Que le den, a él y a su estúpida concubina.

—La valentía de un Gryffindor, en todo su esplendor —se burló Malfoy. ¡Malfoy! ¿Cómo se atreve?

— Metete en tus asuntos, Malfoy.

—Calma —terció Tyndall.

— ¿Entonces irás? —Tanteó Lily, con ese tonito de voz que derretía a sus padres. Por fortuna a él no lo derretía, ni nada.

—Antes muerto.

—Vamos, que no es tan grave, simplemente vas y… pues eso, hablan —insistió Albus.

—O se revuelcan –lo animó Fred.

—O hablan mientras se revuelcan —Reflexionó Harry enarcando las cejas en una expresión bastante elocuente.

— ¿Se pueden hacer las dos cosas a la vez? —inquirió Andrew, luego los tres chicos se miraron, miraron a James y todos se echaron a reír.

Sin importar lo molesto que sea el tema, sus amigos siempre lo hacen todo más llevadero.

**...**

Con la edad las transformaciones periódicas en lobo eran cada vez peores. En teoría el Ministerio de Magia dotaba a los licántropos del país con su dosis mensual de la poción Matalobos, pero para eso debían tener registro de todos y cada uno de los licántropos. Por supuesto Calixto se negó en rotundo. Prefería mil veces ser encerrado en las mazmorras de su propia casa que verse señalado por esos idiotas del ministerio y pordebajeado por su condición.

Esa era la razón por la que se había dedicado con tal consagración a aprender pociones; pero claro esa no era la rama de la magia que mejor se le daba, y aunque al final pudo hacer una poción solo y sin la ayuda de James, no estaba seguro de dársela a su padre, no quería empeorarlo por su ineptitud. Eso es algo que no se perdonaría nunca.

De haber sabido que la transformación iría tan mal esa noche, de seguro en lugar de Matalobos, le hubiera dado el filtro de los Muertos en Vida, al menos así no hubiera sufrido tanto en sus últimos momentos.

Calixto Rosier había muerto y ahora él tenía que lucir con una mueca de alegría que definitivamente no sentía. Con la misma emoción que le producía el asunto del torneo, es decir: ninguna, se acerco y besó a Gwen para la foto que saldría en el Profeta del día siguiente.

Se supone que estaba que no cabía de contento por estar a punto de casarse, asco; para convertirse en el señor y cabeza de la suntuosa familia Rosier, y claro, eso sucedió gracias a la muerte de su padre. ¿En serio esperaban que se mostrara muy feliz? Eso sí, que no se diga que no lo intentó, sin embargo solo pudo sentir un calambre en la entrepierna, que nada tenía que ver con Travers, y mucho tenía que ver con Potter.

Tenía que casarse por Merlín, también tenía que tener un hijo ¡Un hijo con veinte años! Por supuesto no tuvo que buscar mucho, además su madre lo tenía todo arreglado y Travers al verlo y saberse señora de tal fortuna con semejante esposo no lo pensó ni un segundo para aceptar el compromiso. Maddox estuvo tentado de decirle que era gay, que le gustaban los hombres y que se había enamorado del hijo de Harry Potter.

Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas en unos meses.

— ¿Las cosas serian más fáciles si me hubiera enamorado del calamar gigante? —Se preguntó mirando su reflejo, este a su vez le devolvía una mirada cansada.

—No, imbécil las cosas nunca son fáciles —fue su respuesta.

Estaba pensando seriamente en mandar a la mierda todo eso de la herencia. Podría vivir por sí mismo, conseguir un buen trabajo…

—Morir de hambre —estaba claro que sin los elfos domésticos era un completo inútil, la magia casera no era lo suyo y sin el dinero estaría viendo las flores crecer desde abajo, en menos de lo que se tarda en decir _quidditch._

Además no podía basar su futuro en algo tan abstracto como el amor, si es que eso era lo que sentía por James, aún si fuera eso ¿James sentía lo mismo por él? Nunca pensó tan a futuro cuando se enrollo con James, mucho menos en algo como un compromiso, y ahí estaba preparándose para dar las buenas nuevas a las grandes familias mágicas, en esa suerte de baile. Al día siguiente regresaría a Hogwarts y se estaría allá para el final del torneo.

El maldito torneo.

Y para enfrentar a James.

—Maldita sea.

Un suave _crac_ y tres tímidos golpes a la puerta del baño.

— ¿Qué quieres Millo?

—Lo buscan en la entrada, señor —Chilló el elfo a las afueras del baño.

No puede ser que se haya tomado tanto tiempo en el baño, si bien ya se consideraba un poco zafado por eso de hablar consigo mismo en voz alta, pero entre eso y los saltos de tiempo junto a lagunas mentales, había un buen trecho. Un vistazo al reloj de bolsillo le hizo saber que aún no era hora de que empezaran a llegar los invitados. ¿Entonces quien podía ser?

Él podía ser.

No hubo terminado de abrir el portón de la entrada cuando James le asestó un puño en la cara, al más puro estilo muggle, y luego soltó una sarta de palabrotas que harían sangrar los oídos a su estirada madre.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?, no mejor ¿Cómo mierda te saliste de Hogwarts? —Maddox seguía sin asimilar que fuera James, hubiera pensado que se trataba de una visión, pero las visiones no golpeaban con semejante fuerza.

—Salida a Hogsmeade —contestó secamente.

— ¿Te escapaste?

—No genio, le pedí permiso a McGonagall —resopló—. Obvio que me escapé.

—Ah —no se sentía especialmente brillante, tampoco tenía la más remota idea de cómo debía reaccionar.

— ¿Ah? —jadeó incrédulo—. ¿Eso es todo? Porque, no sé, esperaba algo mejor que eso, maldito imbécil —casi gritó, sacando a Maddox de su letargo.

— ¿Te importaría bajar la voz?

—No.

—Escucha —empezó—. Lamento no haberte podido contar lo del casamiento —eso sonaba tan irreal, ni diciéndolo en voz alta se lo terminaba de creer _"casamiento_"—. Pero creeme, no es como que me muera de ganas, la verdad es que…

La verdad es que se sorprendió de ver a James mirándolo de esa forma, en especial porque segundos antes casi le rompe el labio.

Labio que ahora besaba.

Comenzó con un beso suave, lento, poco a poco lo fue empujando contra el portón abierto, pegando su cuerpo al de él, el simple roce le había causado una erección que le dolía, ¡Oh Merlín! cómo lo había extrañado. Los besos de Travers no eran nada, _NADA_ comparados a eso. Fue tan gratificante que no le importo el dolor en la entrepierna, tampoco importó que estuvieran a la vista de todo el mundo. Por ese delicioso momento disfruto de James, de su aliento asfixiante, de sus labios imperiosos, de su lengua que empezaba a filtrarse en su boca, jugueteando en su interior.

No, para su desgracia mandar a la mierda todo es mucho más difícil de lo que se cree. La implacable realidad lo golpeó en la cara con una fuerza descomunal que el puño de James hacía unos minutos casi parecía una caricia.

La mirada acusadora de James lo atravesaba de nuevo.

—James… —jadeó. Quería más, quería todo.

Lo quería a él.

— ¿Entonces lo haces por la herencia? —continuó James, como si nada. Maddox tuvo que golpearse mentalmente para recomponerse.

—Mira, no es solo eso —la mirada del chico lo instaba a continuar—. Se trata de mi familia, y aunque no lo parezca, tengo mis responsabilidades.

Bufó.

—Ya quisiera yo que mis responsabilidades se limitaran a dejar preñada a una fulana cualquiera —Maddox lo fulminó con la mirada ¿A caso no lo entiende?

—No se trata solamente de eso.

— ¿Y si yo tuviera una vagina? ¿Eso te serviría?

—Deja de decir estupideces, James.

—O tengo que tener un apellido de Mortífago, además —siseó con ferocidad.

¿A eso fue, a decirle que era lo peor, a hacerlo sentir como una basura? Lo cierto era que las palabras de James tenían mucho de verdad, y se le clavaban en el pecho como puñales, a cada segundo que pasaba en presencia de James, éstos se hundían cada vez más profundo en su interior.

—Será mejor que regreses a Hogwarts.

—Por cierto ¿Sabe ella que eres hijo de un licántropo? —soltó como si tal cosa.

Maddox abrió los ojos tanto que temió parecerse a Millo.

— ¿Cómo lo…?

James se limito a regalarle una radiante y malévola sonrisa, esa sonrisa que puede prometer tanto el cielo como el infierno. Maddox estaba seguro que él planeaba desatar el infierno en la tierra. No había manera de que eso terminara bien, de que ellos terminaran bien.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar del todo con lo que acababa de suceder, él giró sobre sí mismo para desaparecer.

**…**

Hay que reconocerlo, con dolor en el orgullo y todo, su hermanita tiene una mente brillantemente maquiavélica, y cuando no trabaja para hacerle alguna buena a él, pues la mocosa resulta siendo malditamente útil, tan útil que casi vale la pena no fastidiarla por esa risa tan absurdamente cómica que se gasta.

— ¿Cuál es el plan, Lily?

James abrió los ojos y tragó saliva cuando ella le enseñó el libro de Moste Potente Potions, abierto en una página en especial.

— ¿Tiene que ser hoy?

—Carpe diem —contestó con una sonrisa llena de malas intenciones, muchas ideas y todas ellas de lo más retorcidas.

* * *

_APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS_

_Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, esto debía estar subido hace como mil años, pero no me animaba, la verdad es que lo que viene va a ser... raro XD y tuve que convencerme a mi misma en no volver a reescribir lo que quedaba del fic (de hecho alcancé a reescribir una parte) para hacerlo menos raro, porque me pidieron romance, y de alguna inexplicable manera se ha ido hacia la comedia XD_

_Pues bueno, ya fue, ya me hice la imperius a mi misma y no hay forma de arrepentirme XD solo espero que el final no sea demasiado... bueno, igual ese final también lo he reescrito como tres veces, así que nada, con la opción que me quede al final que, y como van las cosas muy probablemente lo elija a la suerte XD._

_Para quienes no lo sepan "Carpe diem" significa algo así como "Aprovecha la el momento"_


End file.
